


TRIAL BY FIRE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Let's go back. WAY back. To the night after Sam lost Jessica. Written for the SPN100 challenge over on fanfiction.net. The challenge word is "flame".





	TRIAL BY FIRE

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Feeling somewhat disconnected from his body, Sam pushed open the door of the Impala and levered himself clumsily out onto the sidewalk

Dean hurried around the front of the car. “You sure about this?” he asked anxiously.

Throat still raw from smoke and screams, Sam didn’t answer, just pushed through the crowd of onlookers staring in awe at the flame-gutted apartment building.

Someone recognized him. In a rush of shocked whispers and pitying glances, the crowd dispersed, leaving him staring up at the ruins of his life.

Not knowing what else to do, Dean stood silently beside him and waited.


End file.
